demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
06-2019 News
June 2019 06/01/2019 Leffe: Today's boosted units & campaign info It's the second day of the June Bride event. Today's boosted units are Becks-san and Corona-san. This is the time of the year Corona-san is most energetic, so he has a bit of trouble controlling himself. Becks-san also gets rather excited this time of year as well. �� June Monthly Bingo A new monthly bingo has begun, with a Sandwich as a reward. Let's take our time and try to complete it by the end of the month, alright?�� �� Commemorative Accessories & Campaigns Corona-san's casual clothes card troop recruitment banner is still active. The meat he grills in this outfit is very delicious. set - crystal x10, Bird Ham Blanket (5 star S-grade) x1 - 480 JPY -This increases skill poko power by up to 50 points. -You can obtain an E-grade version of this from the exchange area as well. set - crystal x300, Whole Roast Club (14 star S-grade) x1 - 8,400 JPY -This increases poko power up to 125 points. -A replica of the roasts featured in wedding ceremonies... Fufu. It looks rather powerful. set - crystal x50, Yakitori Strap (5 star S-grade) x1 - 1,800 JPY -This increases buddy attack poko power by up to 60 points. -Yakitori and the alcohol at Karhu's place go really well together... rice trial set - crystal x2, recruitment rice x5,000 - 120 JPY -This is a special mini set for recruitment rice. -Rice bran is great for beauty products. purchases 20% quantity boost -You can obtain 20% more crystals than usual at the same price, until Jun 3. ------------ �� June Bride comment Right now, my job is my partner. It's a little dry, huh... I don't want to let my skin to dry out... But ever since you came, Commander, my life is feeling more rich now. Ufufu.❤️ I look forward to keep on working with you from now on too. 06/02/2019 Karhu: Redo recruitment banner 30% off Good afternoon. It's the 3rd day of the June Bride event. Today's boosted units are Becks-san and Corona-san. Corona-san's meat is really delicious. Tiger-san always drinks alcohol like it's really delicious too. �� Redo Troop Recruitment Begins -For the Bird #1 Grand Prix, you can redo your results on this troop recruitment banner once for free. -Festivals are so fun, they really make me hungry. ------------ �� June Bride comment I don't really understand marriage. But being together every day, having a tasty breakfast and lunch and dinner together... I think that would be fun. Eating something tasty with someone makes me really happy. 06/03/2019 Rochefort: Event's 4th day. Baltika-san's casual clothes recruitment begins Good evening. Today is the 4th day of the June Bride event. Today's boosted units are Baltika and Corona. -These two both just go at their own pace, huh. �� Troop Recruitment -For this troop recruitment banner, you can pull once for free. -One troop comes with one chest, or a 10 troop recruitment comes with 10 bonus chests. -By recruiting 10 troops at once, you are guaranteed to receive one of Baltika-san's casual clothes cards. (The 11th card onward will be converted to 10SP.) -Chests can contain casual clothes cards, gifts, and scrolls. -By collecting 3 cards, you can change Baltika-san into his casual clothes outfit. -By collecting 5 cards, you will receive Baltika-san's special accessory. -By collecting 10 cards, you will receive Baltika-san's second special accessory. -Each card comes with its own mini profile. �� Commemorative Sales set - crystal x20, Baltika's Screw Strap (5 star S-grade) x1 - 840 JPY -This will increase poko power up to 80 points. -I can really relate to the parental desire for someone to not drop their things. --------- �� June Bride comment Marriage? Me? The only way I could even think of it is if Orval-sama were to marry and sire an heir first. 06/04/2019 Tui: Event 5th day. Miller-san's casual clothes recruitment begins Good work today, Commander. Today is the 5th day of the June Bride event. Today's boosted units are Baltika-san and Miller-san. -Their strong brotherly bond is a splendid sight to see. �� Troop Recruitment -One troop comes with one chest, or a 10 troop recruitment comes with 10 bonus chests. -By recruiting 10 troops at once, you are guaranteed to receive one of Miller-san's cards. (The 11th card onward will be converted to 10SP.) -Chests can contain casual clothes cards, gifts, and scrolls. -By collecting 3 cards, you can change Miller-san into his casual clothes outfit. -By collecting 5 cards, you will receive Miller-san's special accessory. -By collecting 10 cards, you will receive Miller-san's second special accessory. -Each card comes with its own mini profile. �� Commemorative Sales set - crystal x300, Miller's Cooking Duty Apron (14 star S-grade) x1 - 8,400 JPY -This increases buddy attack poko power by up to 160 points. -It suits Miller-san quite well. He is very loved. �� New Fixed Deposit Pack 220 crystals at 8,400 JPY to receive bonus crystals each day, for a total of 520 crystals! -A new fixed deposit pack is now available for purchase. With these packs, you receive bonus crystals every day during the specified period. ---------- �� June Bride Comment I would like to say that I feel the same as Rochefort said the other day... However. It is also one of my duties to bring forth a new attendant to serve Lambic-sama's heir. 06/05/2019 Duvel: Last spurt of the 1st half of the event & birthday campaign info How are you this fine season? The trees and greenery are beginning to flourish and grow richer in color. I have come to inform you of the Bird #1 Grand Prix rewards, as well as about the upcoming birthday campaigns. Today is the final day of the current rankings. We have come to the finale at last. Today's boosted units are Baltika-san, Miller-san, and Moritz. -The two of them visit Moritz's place often to buy coffee. They always bring back 3 tumblers when returning home. What a good family. The rankings at the end of today will be finalized, and rewards for the first half of the event will be distributed. The second half of the event, which will include a continuation of the story scenario, will continue later this week. ---------------- It is also soon to be Coors-san and Moritz's birthday. ◆Coors-san's Fortune Telling is Back -Coors-san's fortune telling hall will be back for a limited time. You can also receive A5 Rank Meat as a login bonus each day. �� Troop Recruitment -Moritz's casual clothes cards are now available a bit early. -One troop comes with one chest, or a 10 troop recruitment comes with 10 bonus chests. -By recruiting 10 troops at once, you are guaranteed to receive one of Moritz's cards. (The 11th card onward will be converted to 10SP.) -Chests can contain casual clothes cards, gifts, scrolls, as well as a limited accessory. Shop Ticket -This will increase poko power by up to 30 points. (This accessory is limited entirely to this time only.) -By collecting 3 cards, you can change Moritz into his casual clothes outfit. -By collecting 5 cards, you will receive Moritz's special accessory. -By collecting 10 cards, you will receive Moritz's second special accessory. -Each card comes with its own mini profile. ◆Casual Clothes Accessories Moritz-only Love Bracelet -Increases combo gauge rate by up to 50%. Moritz-only Favorite Shirt -Increases skill poko power by up to 300 points. -Every so often, he recommends me to wear brighter colors or to dye my hair. ◆Birthday Celebration Items Birthday! Stars of the Event - Moritz & Coors set - crystal x50, Sexy★Morning Coffee (5 star S-grade) x1 - 1,800 JPY -Increases skill poko power by up to 99 points. -His blends are certainly delicious, a step above any other. -You can also obtain an E-grade version from the exchange area. set - crystal x200, Chilly Silver Coffee Mill (13 star S-grade) x1 - 6,000 JPY -Increases poko power by up to 200 points. -Hmm. I regret to admit it, but the coffee he grinds is spectacular. Details of Coors-san's commemorative accessories are planned to be released soon, so please wait a short while. ------------- �� June Bride Comment To be birds of a feather, entwined together, to have someone to love and remain by each other's side for the rest of our lives. To be able to meet someone who would become a partner like that would truly be an event worthy of being called a miracle of this world. 06/05/2019 Ringnes: The last of the 1st half of the event & second half beginning schedule Good work today. I'm here to inform you of the event scheduling, now that the first half of the event is ending. �� Upcoming Event Schedule Jun 5 11:59PM JST -1st half of event ends Jun 6 2~3PM JST -Arena maintenance (for cleaning purposes) (During maintenance, you can access other areas of the game aside from Defend the Fort and Survive the Den. The arena is able to be accessed, but it is being cleaned so you will be unable to fight.) Jun 6 -Rewards from the 1st half will be distributed to the winners' gift boxes Jun 7 12AM JST -2nd half of the event begins (The amount of felt from the 1st half is reset, and everyone begins at 0 again.) �� Overview of the Second Half ①You can obtain the latter half of the story scenarios as class rewards. -The second half of the story rewards includes chapters up to the epilogue. -Commanders who enter the event from the second half can still enjoy the story too. ②There are now more class types above Young Phoenix that can be unlocked. -For the first half, you could only reach up to Young Phoenix. But now, you can grow even further. ③You can now obtain more felt than before. -The limit to how much felt you can obtain in each battle has now been raised. ④The ranking screen will now display your teams immediately before the battle. -The team compositions displayed may now be of use to others. I look forward to working with you for the second half of the arena battles as well. ------------------ �� June Bride Comment I.. I think families with lots of children are nice. I mean, um... The weather sure is nice in June, isn't it...... 06/06/2019 Stella: Coors birthday accessories! Hite's casual clothes too! Good work on the Bird #1 Grand Prix! How was the first half!? Today, we're taking the whole day off of the event, and then the latter half will begin at 12AM tomorrow. So here's today's news! �� Troop Recruitment -Maybe because things have settled down a little, Hite's casual clothes cards are now released! -One troop comes with one chest, or a 10 troop recruitment comes with 10 bonus chests. -By recruiting 10 troops at once, you are guaranteed to receive one of Hite's cards. (The 11th card onward will be converted to 10SP.) -Chests can contain casual clothes cards, gifts, and scrolls. -By collecting 3 cards, you can change Hite into his casual clothes outfit. -By collecting 5 cards, you will receive Hite's special accessory. -By collecting 10 cards, you will receive Hite's second special accessory. -Each card comes with its own mini profile. ◆Birthday Items Some of Coors's commemorative birthday items go on sale today! set - crystal x20, Lucky★Amulet (11 star S-grade) x1 - 840 JPY -Increases combo gauge rate by up to 25%. -Having better fish luck sounds fun! -By the way, you can get an E-grade version from the exchange area too! set - crystal x110, Popularity★Puppet (14 star S-grade) x1 - 3,600 JPY -Increases buddy attack poko power up to 207 points! -A puppet that can make you really popular, huh! This seems like it'll increase your luck in a bunch of other non-fish related things too! ◆Hite Casual Clothes Celebration set - crystal x300, Hite's Cooking Duty Apron (14 star S-grade) x1 - 8,400 JPY -Increases defense by up to 240 points. -If you put this on, you'll barely get any damage at all in the dens! ---------- �� June Bride Comment I love wedding ceremonies and other big receptions like that! I've been to a lot through the years, and everybody always looks so happy! Not to mention, the alcohol at celebratory parties tastes even better than usual! When I myself have my own wedding ceremony, I want to invite everybody who's invited me, everybody in the squad, all my friends, and everyone else and have a really lively time! What do you think about that? Category:News